


Familiarity

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, titties happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker has a secret and so does Wash and neither of them has any idea that they're the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love trans!Washington (it's p much canon amirite) and I also really like trans!Tucker and Tuckington is my OTP, so they all just kind of came together.

They were sitting together on Tucker's bunk, enjoying their down time in between the brutal training sessions (no thanks to one of the men in question). The atmosphere was tense lately so it was nice to have this time together, just the two of them, and they could just relax. They didn't think about being marooned on a planet in the middle of nowhere, they didn't think about Church and Carolina being gone, they didn't think about the Reds taking their tools and rations, they didn't even think about the deadly robot that Caboose had adopted. They just had each other.

"Hey Wash?" Tucker sat up and looked down at his lover lying next to him. His shoulders were tense and he fiddled with one of his dreads.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wash asked, sitting up to join him. He put his hands on his arms and squeezed reassuringly.

"Nothing's wrong…it's just that." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Wash said with a smile. He kissed Tucker on the forehead and Tucker smiled back.

"There's something important I want to tell you." He scooted a bit away from Wash and Wash leaned against the wall. "I am…" Tucker paused. He wasn't sure if he could say it. "I'm trans."

Wash couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Tucker looked away, scared and embarrassed. "You…you're…like dfab?"

Tucker nodded.

Wash felt a giggle bubbling up from inside of him. He tried to stop it by biting his lip, but he was unsuccessful. Tucker's forehead creased as he watched Wash trying not to laugh. He felt tears sting at his eyes.

"Fuck you, dude!" he growled, moving to stand up. "I knew this was a mistake…"

"No! Tucker! I promise I'm not laughing at you! Let me explain!" Wash grabbed Tucker's wrist and pulled him back towards him.

Tucker looked at him out of the corner of his eyes warily.

"I swear that I'm not laughing at you…it's just that…me too…" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"I'm trans, Tucker."

Now it was Tucker's turn to be shocked. He stared in silence before he started laughing too. Soon they were both laughing and collapsing back onto the bed.

"I was kind of counting on one of us having a penis," Tucker laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I'm sure we'll make do," Wash replied, then rolled over on top of Tucker and pressed a smooch to his lips. Tucker kissed back, cradling his lover close. He couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Wash sat back on his heels and was looking at him fondly, Tucker blushed and sat up.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I…see you?" he asked. Tucker felt his heart leap into his throat. He had been so worried about how this conversation would go that he hardly dare think about what would come after. He nodded. Wash pulled up the hem of his shirt and Tucker lifted his arms so he could slip it off entirely. He ran his hands over the lycra of the binder and located the velcro under his arm. The sound it made as it came undone was deafeningly loud in the small room. Tucker's breasts fell free against his chest. "Tucker, you have to promise me something," Wash said, his voice serious.

"What is it?"

"Don't bind during training anymore. I don't want you to get hurt." He ran his hand over his ribs and Tucker winced at how tender they were. "Please?"

"Yeah, okay…but, uh, where am I supposed to find a proper sports bra out here in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?"

Wash kissed his forehead. "We'll search the ship. They had plenty of breast-having crewmembers."

"Don't I know it! Bow chicka bow wow!"

Wash gave him a soft punch on the arm. "You're incorrigible."

"You love me!"

"Yeah. I do."

Tucker groaned. He could only handle so much romantic stuff. "Your turn," he said to change the subject, tugging at Wash's shirt. Wash pulled off his shirt and Tucker examined the scars that lined his pecs, running his fingers along them. They were faint and pink, only standing out so much against his pale skin. "What's it like?" he asked.

"It's nice. I was binding all through basic until I got caught and was given a stern talking to by the medical officer. They actually had to do some reconstruction on my ribs when I finally got the surgery before Freelancer." Tucker winced. "And that's why you don't bind and exercise."

Tucker pulled him down for another kiss. "I'm a pretty lucky guy, huh?" he asked.

"Not as lucky as me," Wash replied. He lay down next to Tucker who situated himself under his arm, one hand resting on his chest.

"Yeah, you're right. I am pretty great." Wash only pulled him closer. They relaxed, dozing, enjoying each others' presence in peace and quiet.

That is, until Caboose found them. "Are you guys having a slumber party without me?" he asked, indignantly. Wash hurriedly pulled the covers up over their chests. "You wait right here, I'm going to go get some more blankets and pillows." They looked at each other and shrugged, putting their shirts back on, Tucker leaving his binder off and making room in between them, where they knew Caboose would want to be. Wash agreed to give them the day off tomorrow and even Freckles (who Caboose had to bring along) made a minimal number of threats to their bodily harm. It wasn't the best of circumstances. But it could be worse. At least they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tucker has a dick in canon, but like, what if he didn't? Maybe he just got bottom surgery first? It could happen.


End file.
